


Ron Weasley, ou comment faire perdre tous ses moyens à un Malfoy

by PiemakerInAWell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: :), Elections, Getting Together, I don't know, M/M, Minister for Magic Draco Malfoy, Panic Attacks, Pining Draco Malfoy, maybe draco is a bit OOC ?, maybe he's in looooove
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiemakerInAWell/pseuds/PiemakerInAWell
Summary: C'est le grand soir, enfin les résultats de l'élection du Ministre de la Magie sont arrivés ! Mais ce n'est peut-être pas le seul enjeu de la soirée pour Draco...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Ron Weasley, ou comment faire perdre tous ses moyens à un Malfoy

Toute ma vie j'ai voulu être sous les feux de la rampe, qu'on m'admire, qu'on me regarde tout du moins : Que tout le monde sache qui je suis !  
Et aujourd'hui c'est chose faite. Je suis le Ministre de la Magie. Oui, moi Draco Malefoy, Fils de Mangemort et espion patenté, je viens d'être élu par la communauté sorcière. Il faut dire que l'opposition n'était pas très féroce. Mais quand même ! Je suis dans cette salle, mon QG, notre QG, et j'observe tout le monde sauter de joie, se serrer dans les bras et se féliciter pour cette campagne rudement bien menée.

-« Monsieur le Ministre ! me hèle Blaise, ce cher bon vieux Blaise, toujours là quoi qu'il arrive. Il faut dire qu'on en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres ensemble ! Je me souviens qu'il m'avait dit avoir une sacrée bonne raison pour trahir le Maître. Et à voir comment il dévore Potter, pardon Harry, des yeux je me doute que ce ne sera plus très long avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus.

Soudain Hermione approche vers moi et m'enlace en me hurlant je ne sais quoi dans les oreilles.  
\- Oui ! On a gagné ! c'est formidable ! Lui réponds-je, me doutant bien de la teneur de ses propos . Merci pour tout, vraiment sans toi on n'en serait pas là ! Et je l'embrasse sur la joue.  
\- Oh Draco ! Merci mais je crois que tu exagères…  
\- Mione tu es trop modeste ! lance Ron en souriant, désabusé.

Mon cœur s'arrête et c'est comme si j'étais en apnée. Je deviens sourd. Il n'y a plus que toi souriant et me parlant. Mais je n'entends rien. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu pour que je me calme aussi rapidement que d'habitude. Tu lèves un sourcil interrogateur devant mon air de poisson hors de l'eau. Envolée la belle impassibilité des Malfoy ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux si tu me fais un effet chaque fois plus grand ? Je prends conscience que ça doit faire au moins une minute si ce n'est plus que je te fixe avec la bouche entrouverte. Misère ! Il faut que je réagisse !

-Euh… (Brillant ! vraiment brillant !)  
\- Draco ? Tu vas bien ? me demandes-tu.

Comme je ne réponds rien tu t'approches, me prends par les épaules et me secoue doucement. Seulement voilà, tu me touches et mon cerveau bloque sur cette information : « les mains de Ron sont sur tes épaules ! les mains de Ron sont sur tes épaules ! les mains de….. » . J'aimerais avoir le peu de sang-froid que j'avais avant tout ça. Avant la guerre, avant mon mini-séjour à Askaban. Mais tu m'as sorti de là-bas. Potter, pardon Harry, m'a dit un jour que jamais il ne t'avait vu aussi passionné, aussi opiniâtre ! Et pour moi en plus ! Et depuis cet aveu… Mon cœur lâche, je rougis (oui MOI ! je rougis comme un poufsouffle…), je bégaye, bref je perds toute ma superbe dès que tu entres dans une pièce et que tu me regardes.

\- Mione va chercher un médicomage ! Je crois qu'il fait une attaque ou quelque chose comme ça ! Mais dépêche-toi !Crie Ron en me déplaçant doucement vers un canapé.  
Je suis toujours inerte dans ses bras, et une telle proximité n'arrange pas les choses… et puis tout le monde se regroupe autour de nous et nous observe, et je me sens oppressé. Comme s'il avait senti mon malaise, Ron leur demande de nous laisser, seuls. Oh misère ! La situation dérape complètement !  
\- Draco ? Draco ? ça va aller, d'accord ? Mione est partie chercher un médicomage me rassure-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

Mes cheveux… Il n'y a que lui qui peut y passer les doigts. De toute façon c'est bien simple, il peut tout faire sur moi, oui, absolument tout… S'en est presque triste puisqu'il est celui que je vois le moins souvent… Ça y est les larmes me montent aux yeux. Pa-thé-ti-que ! Mais avec lui j'ai l'impression que la moindre émotion se décuple à l'infini et je deviens une vraie passoire à sentiments ! Alors qu'en temps normal, et bien je suis normal justement !

\- Merde ! Draco ! Dray… ne pleures-pas. Me chuchote-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Et alors que je frissonne de plaisir, mon cœur, ce lâcheur, décide de redémarrer. Et de rattraper son retard. Ce qui fait que je reprends peu à peu pied dans la réalité. Et que je me remets à parler…

\- Je t’aime, je lâche dans un souffle.  
\- QUOI !? dit-il dans un sursaut. Puis la phrase fait son bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Et il rougit, les yeux écarquillés (Il ressemble à un radis qui aurait pris un coup de soleil, avec ses cheveux roux…).  
\- Je… excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû… soufflais-je en me dégageant de ses bras, à contrecœur.

Je me lève et marche (Alléluia !) jusqu'à la porte, qui me semble à des années-lumière de moi tant je suis dépité et abattu. Puis soudain, je t'entends te lever et courir. Alors je marche plus vite, je me précipite vers cette porte, le salut de ma fierté ! Mais avant que j'ai pu l'ouvrir tu me plaques contre cette-ci, tu prends ma tête entre tes mains et je plonge mon regard dans le tien. Tu as l'air complètement perdu, comme si tu t'étais pris un cognard sur la tête, ou que tu étais tombé de tes buts en plein match.

\- Vraiment ? me demandes-tu avec une moue candide.  
\- Je… Eh bien, oui. dis-je mal assuré.

Alors il me sourit, et ça creuse une petite fossette sur sa joue droite, juste à la commissure de ses lèvres. Et sans plus réfléchir, parce que toute cette promiscuité a de nouveau mis mon cerveau en pause, j'avance ma tête et je dépose un baiser dans cette adorable fossette. Il est surpris et rougit de plus belle. Et ses yeux me fixent avec une telle intensité que moi aussi je rougis, soudain embarrassé de mon audace.

\- Recommence. me souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

Alors je m'exécute, et je parsème cette fossette et ses alentours de baisers papillons. Puis je m'attarde quelques instants au-dessus de ses lèvres. Il franchit les quelques millimètres qui nous séparaient et unis nos bouches dans un tendre baiser. Alléluia ! Merlin ! Il y a une armada de papillons dans mon ventre et ils s'en donnent à cœur joie ! Je souris dans notre baiser, et soudain il le rompt. Il pose alors son front contre le mien et me souris tendrement.

\- Ça alors… Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
\- Oui. Tu demandes ça parce que je t'ai embrassé ? m'enquis-je, en m'éloignant un peu de lui.  
\- Non, bien sûr que non ! enfin, quoique… Il rit légèrement. Mais je demande surtout parce qu'il y a 10 minutes, tu étais à l'article de la mort.  
\- Je… C'était à cause de toi… c'est toi qui me fais cet effet-là…  
\- Je te fais mourir ? demande-t-il narquois.  
\- Un peu, oui. Je… Tu… quand tu es près de moi et bien…. Je ne contrôle plus grand-chose et…  
\- Vraiment ? Alors je ne te dégoûte pas ? demande-t-il surprit.  
\- Me dégoûter ? C'est plutôt le contraire ! réponds-je avec un sourire séducteur.  
\- Je…. Je crois que... et bien… je crois que je t'aime aussi, Dray… rougit-il, troublé.

Alors, je l'embrasse, je l'embrasse comme j'ai depuis longtemps envie, besoin même, de le faire. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement d'abord puis, comme il y répond ardemment, j'approfondis ce baiser. Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres, si désirables lèvres, et il entrouvre la bouche. J'introduis ma langue dans sa bouche et nous ne sommes alors qu'effusions de langues, caresses et doux ballet. Puis ce baiser, si amoureux au début ce fait plus chaud, plus sensuel. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, tandis que lui laisse les siennes glisser dans le bas de mon dos, sous ma ceinture, et presse mes fesses pour que je me rapproche, que je me colle à lui.  
Soudain je suis projeté un peu plus contre lui. Nous sommes toujours contre la porte. Et quelqu'un cherche à entrer dans la salle.

\- Ron ! Ron ! appelle Hermione de l'autre-côté. Laisse-moi entrer, les médicomages sont-là !

Alors ça fait tilt dans nos têtes, et nous nous décollons de la porte. Nous nous séparons. Elle entre dans la pièce, suivie de 2 hommes.

\- Où se trouve le ministre ? demande l'un deux.  
\- C'est lui. Réponds Ron, voyant mon manque de réaction face à mon nouveau titre.

Il s'approche alors de moi. Je recule sans lâcher la main de Ron. Hermione tique en nous voyant main dans la main. Elle sait mon attachement pour lui, il faut dire qu'on ne peut rien lui cacher bien longtemps…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… commence-t-elle, hasardeuse.  
\- Je… Je vais mieux. Je vous assure que ça va ! Mais lâchez-moi ! Je vous dis que ça va ! pestais-je alors que le médicomage tient absolument à m'embarquer à Sainte-Mangouste.  
\- Vous savez… Je pense qu'il va mieux. Tente Ron. Ce devait être le contre coup de la victoire.  
\- Quand bien même ! s'entête le médicomage. Ce n'est pas raisonnable Monsieur le Ministre !  
\- Mais puisque je vous dis que ça va ! m'énervais-je.  
\- Euh…Si vous voulez… je peux, et bien, je peux veiller sur lui cette nuit… enfin , je veux dire, pour être sûr qu'il va bien… avance Ron, subitement rouge et bafouillant, à mon plus grand plaisir !  
\- Bon et bien je suppose que oui, de toute façon on ne va pas vous embarquer contre votre volonté, mais à la moindre petite douleur : Sainte-Mangouste ! énonce le médicomage après un temps de réflexion.

Je lui fait alors mon plus grand sourire et m'avance vers la porte afin de lui faire comprendre que c’est bon, maintenant ils peuvent partir ! Ce qu'ils font. Mais Hermione reste. Misère ! je l'aime bien hein, mais là si elle pouvait partir !

\- Euh... et bien je crois que je vais vous laisser moi aussi, finit-elle par dire, il se fait tard et Théo doit m'attendre…

Merlin ! Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'on ne serait jamais seuls. Enfin là c'est un peu embarrassant, on se regarde en chiens de faïence sans trop savoir quoi faire. Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Je m'avance vers lui, avec mon sourire le plus désarmant, et me colle contre lui, son dos contre mon torse, ma tête dans sa nuque. Et je commence à picorer son cou de baisers. Il se retourne alors et commence à m'embrasser fougueusement, et ses mains bougent, elles sont partout. Défaisant ma chemise, et passant sur mon torse. Je décidais alors de faire de même et entrepris de le déshabiller à son tour. Soudain une de ses mains s'attarda sur un de mes tétons et commença à jouer avec. Mmmmmmmh ! Merlin que c'était bon !

\- Merlin, Ron tu es fabuleux ! susurrais-je.  
\- J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps, Dray… dit-il tout contre mes lèvres.  
\- Moi aussi, depuis des années, même !

Et nous reprîmes notre baiser passionné, ardent, et ne laissant plus de doute sur la nature des événements qui allaient suivre… nous nous étions allongés sur le tapis, non loin du canapé. Et nous nous caressions, découvrant chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre. Et les réactions de Ron ! Quel spectacle ! il bondissait à chacun de mes coups de langue sur son torse, ses tétons, son nombril…

\- Monsieur le Ministre, il va falloir que vous remettiez le mariage homosexuel à l'ordre de jour… haleta-t-il avant de perdre pied dans les méandres du plaisir.  
\- C'est une demande ? fis-je en replaçant ma tête au-dessus de la sienne, nos regards se croisant.  
Puis je repris mon traitement qui fit bondir son bassin contre le mien.  
\- Peut-être bien… gémit-il dans un dernier accès de lucidité.


End file.
